


Castiel Feels Something Different... Something Other Than Friendship

by dontliketea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College, College AU, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Other, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Uni AU, University, University AU, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontliketea/pseuds/dontliketea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak needs somewhere to stay after his father kicks him out of the house, so he turns to the only friend he has, Sam Winchester, who he met while studying law. There, he meets Dean Winchester, and feels something he's never felt before. At first he just calls it 'very good friendship', but soon realises exactly what this feeling is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Feels Something Different... Something Other Than Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My very first fanfic (that I'm publishing) because usually I just give up on them... but I think I might carry on with this one.
> 
> Updates will be every 1-2 weeks (and if it's longer i'll let you all know).
> 
> Please let me know if something could be improved, or if you like it the way it is.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *****Possible Triggers*****  
> \- Mention of parent/child violence
> 
> ***************************
> 
> (The next chapter will have Destiel smut, trust me, this is just the introductory chapter, so please bear with the fact that it's slightly boring.)

A New Beginning

 

Castiel looked over at Sam Winchester, sitting two seats to his right. He was nervous about asking him whether he could stay over tonight, since his parents had kicked him out so tonight he now had nowhere to stay, and Sam was his only friend. Sam turned his head to the left and made eye contact with Castiel. Smiling, he gave him a little wave and looked back to the the professor talking about some sort of complicated legal case. He panned the room, focusing his gaze on the right-hand wall, to where the clock was hanging above the door. The clock read 12:28, so class ended in two minutes.

There isn’t any point in writing anything else then, is there? I might as well pack up my stuff so I can catch Sam on the way out.’ Castiel thought to himself. If he missed anything he could always ask Sam and he would be happy to assist him. Castiel started to pack his things slowly, still tuned in to what the professor was saying, but fidgeting impatiently in his seat, waiting for the bell to signal the end of class. Castiel started to sweat in his suit as he felt more nervous about asking Sam. He agonized over the fact that if Sam said no, he had nowhere to go. What worried him was that he had no possessions. The contents of his backpack were all he had in the world, for now; a notepad, a textbook, a pencil case, his phone and phone charger. He considered returning home and sneaking into his old room to take back some of his belongings, but if he got caught he would be in serious trouble.. Not only would his parents kill him, but he could be arrested and charged for breaking and entering.

Basically, if he didn’t get some more clothes and a place to stay, he didn’t know what he would do.

“Castiel, are you okay?” Castiel jerked back to reality, looking around for whoever called his name. Sam Winchester was sitting in front of him. Sighing, he put his head in his hands and felt moisture as he touched his face. Tears. He quickly wiped them off, embarrassed to be caught crying, especially by his only friend, and looked up at the clock again, which read 12:36. Had he really been sitting there for the last five minutes? Presumably, Sam had seen the whole thing. Shoot.

“What’s up? Do you want to talk about it?” Castiel took a deep breath to steady his nerves and said, in a slightly shaky voice,

“Uh, yes. In fact I wanted to ask a favour of you.” Sam expectantly looked at him, as if signalling with a simple facial expression to go on. Castiel remained silent for a few more seconds, suddenly blurting out his request. “I wanted to ask if it’s okay for me to stay at your house? Just for a while, un-until I get my own place. You know what? Forget abou-”

“Sure.” Castiel looked up, slightly annoyed that Sam had cut off his rant, and confused about what he had said. He was so focused on his own question that he couldn’t even focus on the answer.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I said sure. You can stay at mine. There’s always room at the Winchester’s, even if it’s not that great!” Sam laughed at his funny little phrase, and at the disbelieving expression Cas was looking at him with.

“Really? You mean I can stay? For how long?”

“However long you need to. You don’t even need to get your own place if you don’t want to.” Castiel gave Sam a wide smile and stood up. The silence was slightly awkward, but they were both content, especially Castiel, who could barely believe that Sam had agreed to the enormous favour he was asking of him in such an offhand way.

“Should we go then? Or do you have an afternoon class, Castiel?”

“No, no, I’m only studying law. I’m in the same classes you are.” They both walked out of the classroom. Castiel looked far more cheerful that when he had first walked in that day, so Sam thought that now would be a good time to ask him why Castiel needed a place to stay.

“So, uh, I mean, it’s great that you’re staying and everything, but why? What happened to your place?” He didn’t want it to sound as if he didn’t want Castiel there, but it was difficult for him not to wonder what had happened to him so that he would make this decision.

Castiel didn’t know what to do or say. He couldn’t decide between telling Sam the truth, or just lie outright to his best friend. He knew he was an atrocious liar, but he definitely didn’t want Sam to know the truth about what had happened. He didn’t want his best friend to know that he was studying law when his father had thought that he was paying for English Literature classes, or that when he found out, he had beaten Castiel and thrown him out, telling him to ‘ never show his face on this doorstep again.

“Castiel?” He snapped back to reality and turned his head towards Sam. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I was just curious.” Sam reassured Castiel, with a concerned look on his face.

Had he really been that obvious? Castiel didn’t want Sam speculating about his private life, so to appease him, he decided to tell him a simple half-truth.

Choosing his words carefully, Castiel tentatively told Sam, “I don’t get on very well with my father.” Sam nodded, understanding that Castiel didn’t want to give him any details, so he suggested that they should probably go now.

Castiel tried to suppress his grin, he really did, but failed miserably, as he thought of the prospect of waking up happy, not having to worry about hiding his textbooks or avoid going down to eat breakfast to avoid his father.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end (I'm very impressed with you). If you could leave a comment with feedback on whether you liked it, or if it was a pile of crap (also if it's too long/not long enough/the right length).
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
